


For the Good of Westeros

by red_jacobson



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Canon goes out the window, Dom/sub, F/F, F/M, Mind Control, Oral Sex, Spanking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-06-03 09:26:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19461118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/red_jacobson/pseuds/red_jacobson
Summary: Ned Stark confronts Cersei about her children, with a very different outcome from canon!





	1. Chapter 1

STORY TITLE: For the Good of Westeros  
PART: 01 of ??  
AUTHOR: Red Jacobson (red.jacobson@gmail.com)  
DISTRIBUTION: My Yahoo Group, FanFiction.Net, Archive of Our Own, Hentai-Foundry, Questionable Questing  
DISCLAIMER: None of the Characters You Recognize belong to me, the Game of Thrones Characters and setting are owned by George R.R. Martin and HBO  
SUMMARY: Ned Stark confronts Cersei about her children, with a very different outcome from canon!  
FEEDBACK: Of course! It Makes Me Write Faster  
RELATIONSHIPS: Ned Stark/Cersei Lannister  
RATING: NC-17  
WORD COUNT: <4,314>  
SPOILERS: None, goes extremely AU during the first season of Game of Thrones  
WARNINGS: If You've ever read any of my stories, you know what to expect, Oral, anal, Femme-slash, dom/sub, multiple partners, and Femme-cest.   
AUTHORS NOTES: Just a story idea that wouldn't leave me alone, and yet another fandom I've never written before. Hope you enjoy! There are a ton of questions raised in the chapter, but they will be answered as the story progresses.

The Red Keep  
Tower of the Hand   
Kings Landing, Westeros

Cersei looked around the chambers, barely concealing her disgust at the way this northerner had thrown his furs anywhere, giving the room a disheveled appearance, just like the bastard who had taken up residence. She was still furious at Robert for offering this man the position of the Hand of the King, it should have been Jamie, damn it all! And her husband had escaped her annoyance by going off on another one of his accursed boar hunts, as if the larders weren't well stocked enough already!

And this lout had already embarrassed her family by showing up Joffrey's ill behavior in his confrontation with the peasant boy that the Arya girl had befriended. She'd been planning to have Robert kill the girl's wolf to punish her behavior, but with her cursed husband swayed by Stark's words she had to back down and actually punish her son for his actions. She was going to find a way to destroy this 'Lord' Eddard Stark and his entire family for the affront he'd shown her!

But that was a subject for contemplation later, when she could drop the polite mask a Queen is required to wear. “So, Lord Stark, you asked to meet with me, saying you had information crucial to the health of the realm?” She kept her voice politely concerned, as if this fool could possibly know anything that would trouble the Court Fool, let alone a Queen! Cersei soon found out just how wrong she was, as his calm, almost amused voice turned her blood to ice in her veins.

“Tell me, your Grace, the child who died, was he actually Robert's, or Jamie's, just like the other three?”

He chuckled, “Your reaction answers my question, so you don't need to say anything. In case you were wondering, Jon Arryn found out the truth before he was poisoned, and the information isn't hard to discover, if you bother to look. All three of your children have the Lannister blonde hair, when it's been established for centuries that when Lannisters' and Baratheons' have children, they all, without exception have the dark Baratheon hair. Not really surprised Robert didn't figure it out, he always was better at fighting and fucking than poring over dusty old books.”

She did her best to keep her voice steady, “And what do you think you will do with this fantasy of yours, Stark?”

He actually laughed, and fear suddenly clutched her throat with icy talons. He couldn't have, already, could he?

“There is no 'will do' about it, your grace, it's already done. I've written to Robert's brothers, as well as the heads of House Tully, House Tyrell, House Greyjoy, House Martell and several others with the information, as well as having runners prepared to go throughout the Seven Kingdoms and spread the news. You and Jamie will be lucky if you are only beheaded, along with Joffrey and Tommen, and Myrcella married off to House Frey or some other non-entity. If you aren't lucky, the two of you will find yourselves in the Fourth Level of the Dungeons, and I'm sure you are aware of what happens there!”

The cultivated mask crumbled, she couldn't face the idea of her sons being killed and her daughter married off, there had to be a way out of this, otherwise he wouldn't have warned her, but what did he want?

With a sigh, her shoulders slumped, “Very well, Lord Stark, you've won. What do you want to stop that information from being sent? You've already got power, and have never seemed interested in gold, so what do you want?”

He chuckled, “Why, your grace, you've forgotten the most important thing all men want. And because of your husband I've had to leave my wife behind.”

She shrugged, “So there are plenty of whores available, I'm sure you can find one to your taste. That doesn't answer my question, what do you want?”

He stared at her, disbelief in his eyes, “You can't really be that dense, can you woman? You've managed to scheme your way into having your brother's son be Heir to the Iron Throne, and I've no doubt you are already plotting ways to have me killed to protect your secret, but you haven't figured out what I want?” 

He sneered, stalking forward and his hands grabbing the front of her dress, “You, you silly cunt, you will meet my needs as often and wherever I want or the letters and runners are sent. And don't think that killing me will prevent the news from being released. Just the opposite in fact. If I don't appear in public and give a specific signal on a daily basis, everything will be revealed, including Jamie's attempt to kill my son!”

She pulled herself upright, she would not submit to this lout! She was a Lannister damn it, raised to play the Game of Thrones with her mother's milk. “You're bluffing, Stark. You wouldn't do it, because it would bring down the entire kingdom, and your head would be right there beside Robert's and the rest!”

He just shook his head, and said 

“You'll never wed the prince, you'll wed the king. You'll be queen, for a time. Then comes another, younger, more beautiful, to cast you down and take all you hold dear.   
The king will have 20 children and you will have three. Gold will be their crowns . . . gold their shrouds. When your tears have drowned you, the Valonqar shall wrap his hands about your pale white throat and choke the life from you. 

“That was the prophecy Maggy the Frog gave you, isn't it? If you do what I tell you, the prophecy can be avoided, and all three of your children will live long and happy lives, giving you grandchildren before you die. But if you don't, you will bury all of your children before you and Jamie are buried alive. So, what's it to be?”

She couldn't think, how did he know about the prophecy? Even Jamie didn't know about it! Why does he know these things, and why is her mind so fuzzy, she needs to figure this out, but it's like her thoughts are floating away... No! No! What witchery is this? Why are my hands moving, why are they opening my dress? I'll never give myself to his monster, I'll see him dead first!”

She was still trying to understand what was happening when the dress dropped off her body and she stood naked before him. When she realized what she had done, she stumbled backward, her hands trying to cover herself, but he gestured and she was frozen in place. What is this insanity, there is no magic in the Starks, not for centuries, and he's never demonstrated anything like this before!

She opened her mouth to demand answers, but the words wouldn't form, she just stood there, gaping like a fool of a Tully! He was still fully dressed, looking at her with an amused expression on his face, completely in control of the situation. Almost in spite of herself Cersei felt a bit of respect for how he had turned the tables on her. Not that it would stop her from having him die an agonizing death as soon as she could arrange it, but he might actually prove to be a worthy adversary.

He softly said, “You don't need to speak, Cersei, I have a better use for your mouth. Get on your knees.”

His gaze was implacable, and even though she struggled, she found herself kneeling on the fur covering the floor in front of him. She was staring up at him with hatred in her eyes, but he just smiled, opening his trousers and pulling his shaft out. Despite herself, her eyes widened seeing his size, he was bigger than Jamie, and far larger than Robert, she might actually get some pleasure from this after all.

“You know what to do, you spent enough time on your knees manipulating the men into doing what you want, so I expect you to do a good job and swallow everything I give you!”

It was then she realized that whoever this was, he couldn't possibly be Ned Stark! Stark had been in Winterfell for the last 20 years, and wouldn't have had time to discover even rumors of her dalliances when she was younger in Casterly Rock, where she was sure that Stark had never set foot. But who was he? If he was one of the Faceless, then why go through this charade?

She was still thinking furiously when he entered her mouth, and her body automatically started sucking, her tongue moving along his shaft. She paid enough attention not to bite or scrape him with her teeth, even though she wanted nothing more than to bite it completely off. Cersei knew that the price she would have to pay would exceed the satisfaction it gave her.

She distantly heard his voice saying to touch herself, that it would make it better for her, and she wanted to ignore him, but her hand moved from her thigh and she started rubbing herself, irritated that there was already wetness forming. 

What was this persons game, whoever he was? His hand was resting on top of her head, not gripping her, just resting there, but she could feel something changing inside her! She tried to hold onto herself, but she suddenly realized that her anger and hatred was fading away, and she was filled with adoration for the man above her. 

She gathered the last remaining strands of her will and tried to push away, but it was useless, his hand was gently stroking her hair and she no longer wanted to move, to do anything but worship this man, in anyway he desired! A fading voice in her mind was screaming at her to resist, to fight back, but it was soon completely gone, and there was nothing but the hard cock in her mouth, and she started serving him with a will!

If she'd looked up, she would have seen the contemptuous smile on his face, but probably wouldn't have even wondered why he was smiling that way?

Her fingers were slipping inside her, rubbing herself to get stretched out to receive him into her body. She wondered if he would give her another child? It would be nice to have a healthy baby for a change, and his hair was dark enough that Robert would never suspect. Her thumb brushed against the little nubbin that gave her such pleasure, and she hummed happily around his cock. 

She kept sucking, taking him out of her mouth to lick the shaft and place kisses on the head before putting him back in her mouth. She had no idea how long she'd been worshiping him, but eventually he swelled in her mouth and she started swallowing his seed, enjoying the pleasure that tingled in her body with each burst of his love. 

When she finally got everything, the pleasure kept building until she felt like her entire body was on fire! The waves of pleasure washed away any fears or doubts that had been hiding in the deepest reaches of her soul, and she knew that her Master would keep his word, her children would live long happy lives, and she would live to see them present their children to her. She and they would live, nothing else mattered!

* * *

Ned grinned as he watched the Queen, the cause of so much misery and death, transform into his eager and willing whore! But there was still more to do, to ensure that the changes he made were permanent. There had been a time, centuries ago, when he felt qualms about altering women the way he was, but after so many worlds and so many different lifetimes, he had come to accept that it was necessary to complete the missions he was given. 

And he hadn't lied to Cersei at all, she would live to see her children grown and parents themselves, just because Joffrey would never be king didn't mean that he couldn't achieve happiness, Tommen would be a far better king, especially with him to provide guidance. And Myrcella would live to marry the man she loved, she was the true innocent in all of this power hunger and insanity.

When he saw the light of awareness return to Cersei's eyes, he searched and saw that she was already devoted to him, the former hatred long gone. He reached down to her, and pulled her to her feet, guiding her to the bed and laying her on her belly. She seemed to prefer this position anyway, and it would make it easier to take her ass. She'd never done that, but would soon learn to enjoy it. Besides, it just reinforced the fact that he totally owned her. After Robert succumbed to his wounds, he would give her a collar to wear under her dresses. 

He would also need to remove Littlefinger before he brought Catelyn to the Keep, since that traitorous bastard obsessed over Catelyn worse than Snape ever did over Lily Potter! Even if he hadn't been obsessed with Catelyn, he was still going to die for the murder of Jon Arryn, and all the other treason he was contemplating.

It was a fine line deciding what pieces to remove from the board, Littlefinger would die for what he had already done, while Joffrey hadn't actually done anything yet to die for. He was a spoiled little shit, and more than a little unstable, but that could be changed. Roose and Ramsey Bolton were a special case, as was the Frey family, they were going to die for the defects in their personality that caused so much harm to the people of the North. But he could plan his assassinations later, he had a woman to claim.

Stripping out of his clothing, he grabbed his belt and climbed onto the bed behind her, lifting her hips, he said, “Put your hands behind your back Cersei, and spread your legs.”

She followed his orders obediently and grabbed her wrists in one large hand as he shoved his cock into her soaking pussy, slamming her forward. She gasped as he filled her, and he could feel her stretching around him, and it was clear she enjoyed the experience as her walls gripped him. Lifting her wrists, he wrapped his belt around them, holding her in place as he fucked her. 

Her moans changed pitch as she started moving against him, pulling him deeper into her body, the way she tightened around him told him she was already starting to peak. He wanted her to enjoy giving herself to him, so he used a trick that he had learned as Neville Longbottom from Harry, and pulled the magic into his fingers. Reaching around, he stroked her pussy and let the magic out, sending Cersei over the edge as her entire body stiffened before she collapsed on the bed, shuddering and crying out happily, her entire being open to his manipulations. 

Concentrating, he buried the roots of her devotion and submission to him so deeply that it would seem they had occurred naturally when they first met. It was now her idea to offer herself to him, the keeping her children's origins a secret was just the excuse she used. This would ensure she didn't question her changed attitude. He also instilled the knowledge that Joffrey was unsuited to rule, and her scheming mind would be starting to think of ways to get the boy to accept that. He had faith in her cunning and ambition to come up with a successful plan. She would have impressed Salazar himself if the man had ever met her!

The woman was still lost in her pleasure, and he kept stroking into her, keeping her orgasm going. He needed her completely relaxed for the next step, and there was very little better than an orgasm to do that. Reaching for the bowl of oil that he had placed beside the bed, he coated his fingers and started rubbing between her ass cheeks. Cersei stirred as she felt the pad of his finger rubbing her hole, but he sent another pulse of pleasure through her body and she relaxed again. The woman didn't react other than to moan when his finger pushed through the ring of muscle and started stretching her. 

He'd done this with so many women over of the centuries, and all of them learned to enjoy it, even Pansy Parkinson, who had more inhibitions than a 50's housewife quickly became eager to bend over and spread herself for Neville to take her. Draco had been furious the first time he caught them, but Neville really didn't care, the ferret deserved all the misery he received. Of course, the ferret had really lost his mind the time that he stumbled on Neville and Harry sharing the Slytherin Princess, with Hermione riding the girl's face! It didn't matter how many lives he lived, or how many people he became, the look on Draco's face would always give him a massive amount of pleasure. The only thing better would have been if they had been able to smuggle Narcissa into the school so she could have been there too. Oh well, Neville got to enjoy Narcissa and Pansy several more times before he had to leave the man's life behind, but the skills, attitude and ability remained, so he had no doubt that Neville greatly enjoyed the remainder of his life with his wives.

Cersei was relaxed enough to add a second finger, and as usual, she started moving against him, trying to get his fingers deeper into her virgin hole. She gave a guttural moan as his third and then fourth fingers filled her, stretching her enough to be able to take his cock easily. His free hand was still fingering her pussy as he slowly fucked her, keeping her in a state of blissed out semi-awareness. 

Pulling back, his cock slide out of her pussy and he removed his fingers from her tightest hole, putting the head against her stretched ring. Pressing forward, she grunted as the bulb pushed into her, and he held still, letting her body adjust to him. He'd already conditioned her mind to the idea that he would be taking her there whenever he wanted, and she was eager to please him by submitting. Once she was ready, he pushed forward, relishing the heat and tightness surrounding him as he was completely buried inside her. 

His clean hand kept fingering her as he pulled back and slid forward, letting Cersei move against him, her moans of pleasure and encouragement putting a smile on his face. Ned really did want Cersei to enjoy her new outlook on life, she was an extremely intelligent and capable woman, and channeling those traits into positive directions would help him complete his mission at lot earlier. He was getting to the edge of cumming and wanted to ensure she peaked at the same time. He had no problem at all reading her pleasure, so he kept fingering her, his thumb finding her clit and, just as the pressure was becoming unbearable, he started rubbing her clit and buried himself in her ass! 

The release was indescribable, as the orgasm he'd been holding back finally hit him, and it triggered another series of earth-shaking climaxes in Cersei, who howled in ecstasy, her sweat soaked body quaking on the bed before collapsing, insensate, as he pulled his softening cock from her body. He scanned her mind once again, and nodded, everything was as it should be, and he removed the belt from around her wrists. 

Climbing off the bed, he moved into the bathing room and smiled at the two serving women who had his bath prepared. He'd already claimed both of them and ensured their silence and devotion to him before they left Winterfell, so they would keep his secrets. He had absolutely no qualms about adjusting their minds and personalities, because if he hadn't, they would be among the members of his household executed for treason when Littlefinger betrayed them. But, with all the changes he'd made so far, that wouldn't be happening, and Ned would live to watch his family grow up.

Seeing that the bath was ready, he nodded and gave them a smile before returning to the bed and saw that Cersei was starting to become aware again. Taking her hand, he helped her to stand and guided her into the bathing room where the two naked servants helped her into the tub and climbed in, washing the evidence of their activities away. Cersei didn't even object when, at his signal, one of the girls started to rub her between her legs, and slipped a finger inside her. She just opened her eyes and looked at him questioningly, seeing him nod she relaxed and let the girl continue to touch her. It would take a little time, but soon Cersei would accept the girls' using their mouth on her, and she would be licking them as well.

He sat back in the tub and let the other girl clean him, scrubbing the dirt and sweat off his body before washing his cock. The girl was well practiced at her duties, since she and the other serving women had plenty of experience bathing him after he bedded one or more of them. Ned and Catelyn had been enjoying them, both together and separately even before he'd woken up as Ned, so the women just enjoyed the pleasure he and Catelyn gave them. 

He saw Cersei looking at the girl bathing her curiously, and Ned saw that she had noticed the lack of hair between the servant's legs. He smiled at her, “All of my bed-mates are hairless, I don't enjoy seeing a forest covering their cunts.” At her unspoken question, “Yes, Cersei, they will be shaving you once you are clean, but I've ensured that Robert won't notice, and neither will your brother.”

The Queen nodded obediently, and he was pleased that she didn't react to his use of the word 'cunt', her unconscious training was already influencing her. She could be the Queen when she was outside his chambers, but inside those doors, she was his whore, and a whore didn't have any standing to object to his language. He was really looking forward to Catelyn arriving, his wife would enjoy having the haughty woman on her knees in front of her, her tongue hard at work, but that was for later, it was time to continue Cersei's training.

At his gesture, she lifted herself out of the water and spread her legs, allowing her girl to cover her hair with the shaving soap and start removing the tight curls that covered her. He briefly considered having the servant place a kiss on the bare flesh, but the light through his window was getting dimmer, so the would need to be seen at dinner fairly soon. It wouldn't be appropriate for the Queen to be missing when news of her husband's injury came to her, after all. He would be punishing her for arranging the injury, but that would be later. 

When they had been dried and dressed in the appropriate clothing, he guided Cersei to a hidden passage from his rooms to her chambers so she could appear as needed. He'd created the passage himself, and would only allow Cersei to be aware of it when he wanted her to come to him. It would keep the rumors from circulating about the amount of time the Queen spent with him. Of course, with the actions he was planning to take, there would be enough for the court and the peasants to gossip about to keep them busy for months!

Later that Night 

It was nearly midnight when Ned returned to his chambers. The news of Robert's injury arrived just as dinner was being served, and it took several hours for the chaos to be brought under control. The Queen was believably stricken, and hurried to spend time with her husband, ensuring his wounds were tended properly. Her children were in attendance also, so it was left to Ned to ensure that everything was kept running smoothly.

But at last he was able to get some privacy, waving away the servant girls who woke up at his entry, he closed the door behind him and stripped to the skin, lowering himself to the furs covering his floor. Once he was in position, he closed his eyes and, using the gift that was his birthright, before he'd attracted the attention of whatever trickster god who sent him on his journeys, he sent his eyes out to monitor the kingdoms.

End Chapter One


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon expresses his unhappiness with how Catelyn treated him

STORY TITLE: For the Good of Westeros  
PART: 02 of ??  
AUTHOR: Red Jacobson (red.jacobson@gmail.com)  
DISTRIBUTION: My Yahoo Group, FanFiction.Net, Archive of Our Own, Hentai-Foundry, Questionable Questing  
DISCLAIMER: None of the Characters You Recognize belong to me, the Game of Thrones Characters and setting are owned by George R.R. Martin and HBO  
SUMMARY: While Ned enjoys himself with Cersei, his nephew Jon teaches Catelyn who's really in charge of Winterfell!   
FEEDBACK: Of course! It Makes Me Write Faster  
RELATIONSHIPS: Ned Stark/Cersei Lannister, Jon Snow/Catelyn Stark  
RATING: NC-17  
WORD COUNT: <4,698>   
SPOILERS: None, goes extremely AU during the first season of Game of Thrones  
WARNINGS: If You've ever read any of my stories, you know what to expect, Oral, anal, Femme-slash, dom/sub, multiple partners, and Femme-cest.   
AUTHORS NOTES: Just a story idea that wouldn't leave me alone, and yet another fandom I've never written before. Hope you enjoy! There are a ton of questions raised in the chapter, but they will be answered as the story progresses.

Later that Night 

It was nearly midnight when Ned returned to his chambers. The news of Robert's injury arrived just as dinner was being served, and it took several hours for the chaos to be brought under control. The Queen was believably stricken, and hurried to spend time with her husband, ensuring his wounds were tended properly. Her children were in attendance also, so it was left to Ned to ensure that everything was kept running smoothly.

But at last he was able to get some privacy, waving away the servant girls who woke up at his entry, he closed the door behind him and stripped to the skin, lowering himself to the furs covering his floor. Once he was in position, he closed his eyes and, using the gift that was his birthright, before he'd attracted the attention of whatever trickster god who sent him on his journeys, he sent his eyes out to monitor the kingdoms.

Briefly scanning Daenerys Targaryen, she was learning how to enjoy her body with her handmaiden Doreah under the watchful eyes of her Khal, and left them to it, there would be time to bring the Mother of Dragons under his thumb in the future. The Khaleesi had much to learn, and to accomplish before she was claimed. It was unfortunate that Drogo would have to die, he honestly made her happy, but his fate was one of the few that was immutable.

He smiled as his eyes landed on Winterfell, Ned truly loved his home in the North, and there was a part of him that was eager to return. But that would need to wait, he had several other things to accomplish here in Kings Landing, and Catelyn would understand when he finally sent for her. In the original time, Catelyn would soon be taking to the Kings Road with Robb and the others, leading to a great deal of deaths that he needed to prevent. They would need all the swords they could gather when the Night King made his move, and the lives that would lost in the War of the Five Kings would be needed against the greater threat. 

That was one of the major reasons why he had arranged things to happen between Catelyn and Jon, it would keep her attention on Winterfell and out of the clutches of the Frey's. It would also teach Jon leadership skills that would be useful when the time came for him to announce his heritage. Even from a cursory scan of Daenerys it was clear that she would be happiest submitting to a stronger lover, and Jon would be able to give her that, and he wouldn't be torn in his loyalties this time, so he could keep her from losing herself to the madness like before. 

Looking in on his younger sons, he nodded, Bran was awake again, although still unable to walk. There was certain things that were beyond his power in this world, and even with the magic at his command from his time as Neville, he didn't have the skills to heal Ned's son. At least it was just his legs that didn't work, when the time came he would be able to father children, and the practicing would be a good test of his ingenuity, finding positions to allow he and his partner to enjoy themselves. 

He would still need to find a way to help Bran gain the knowledge he needed, preferably without causing Osha and Hodor to lose their lives this time. The wilding woman had been devoted to Bran, and that should be encouraged, she would be an excellent person to introduce Bran to the pleasures of a woman's body when he had a few more years under his belt. 

He just hoped he had enough time in Ned's body to make all the needed changes. He never really knew how long he had in each world before being called to the next, so he would need to plant the seeds and leave guidance in Ned's memories for when he had to leave. If he had the time to see it through personally, then that would be ideal, but it didn't always happen. 

Rickon was sleeping soundly, as expected, Ned's youngest son was still blissfully unaware of the evil and darkness in the world. He was one of the innocents, and if all went as planned, he would grow to manhood without having to flee for his life. The danger for the two boys was still in the future though, and removing Balon Greyjoy would avoid the majority of that. 

It would also prevent the fall of Theon and his torture at the hand's of the Bolton's, and leave Robb with a strong right arm. He frowned, the Bolton's really needed to be killed, both Roose and Ramsay were far too twisted to even attempt to guide away from their paths. Of course, Ramsay was still officially a bastard at this point, so he would be fairly easy to kill. His dogs were kept hungry after all...

His thoughts of Theon guided him to the young man's location, and he was amused to see that he and Robb were currently enjoying one of the servant girls, taking her front and back at the same time, and she certainly looked like she was enjoying herself. That was something that Ned had taught the young men in his care, even before he had woken in Ned's body. 

He had taught Robb, Theon and Jon, when they were old enough to start enjoying the woman who were available to them, that an eager and willing partner was a requirement, he would castrate and take the head of any of them he caught forcing one of the girls! He also taught them that the best way to ensure their partner was willing and eager was to make sure they playmates got as much pleasure as they could handle, every time. The word would get around, and soon they would have no problem at all getting any of the serving girls to remove their dresses.

Amusingly enough, it looked like the girl they were with wasn't the only one they'd been entertaining, there were two other girls, both naked and sleeping, their arms wrapped around each other. From the looks of their faces, it was clear that the girls had been licking each other, and the smiles on their faces were proof that they'd enjoyed themselves. 

He was a bit surprised that his nephew wasn't with the two of them, and scanned the rest of the keep. When he found his nephew, the young man wasn't alone, and he split his awareness between Jon and Ned's wife to enjoy the scene.

FTGOW & FTGOW & FTGOW

Catelyn was actually nervous, even though she knew that her Lord, her husband had approved what she was to do. He had taken her aside before departing for Kings Landing and finally told her the truth about the boy she had thought was his bastard. It was an unpleasant shock, especially as she thought about her treatment of the boy. She had spent the hours at Bran's bedside remembering every cruel remark and action she had taken against Jon from the time he was old enough to understand.

And now she was going to be offering herself to him for punishment. Her husband had told her that when her nephew called for her, she was to obey him, in all respects. It was clear that he expected Jon to have her body, and she was to allow it, as often and however he desired it. 

That wasn't what made her nervous, no, it was her understanding that her nephew would be punishing her for her actions that was bothering her. At least he had waited until her son was awake, so she wasn't distracted with that worry, but her blood had turned to ice in her veins that morning when he approached her after breakfast, ordering her to retire to her chambers immediately after dinner, they had much to discuss.

She had managed to make it through the day, although she had gone to her chambers in the early afternoon and called for one of her and her husband's favorite bed wenches, Alana. When the girl arrived, Catelyn had her bathe her completely, including her bung, because she was certain that her nephew would take her there. 

It was only after she was clean, and Alana had shaved her, that she allowed the girl to use her mouth on her. It took several climaxes to relax her enough to face what was to happen, and she used her own mouth to give the girl a reward for her service. She briefly considered bringing the girl with her that evening, she had noticed Jon admiring her body, but discarded the idea, if he was going to punish her the way Catelyn expected, it would make Alana uncomfortable to see it, the girl wasn't strong enough to understand why it was happening.

Catelyn had left her small clothes behind as she dressed for dinner, which she got through with a minimum of tension, Alana still had her relaxed enough that she could preside over the meal without a problem. The only difficulty was when she felt her nephew's eyes on her, and she looked up, seeing the amusement in his gaze. There was something different in his eyes now, she hadn't noticed the strength, the determination as he looked at her, and almost against her will she felt herself getting wet!

And now she was waiting, pacing around like a nervous as a virgin bride on her wedding night, waiting for what was to happen. Finally there came a single sharp knock on the door, and she hurried to open it. 

When the door was open, she gasped involuntarily, because standing before her was not the boy she had insulted and abused for all these years. No, he was still Jon Snow, she refused to call him a Targaryen, it wouldn't be safe, but he had changed somehow. He looked the same, physically, but there was somehow an aura of power surrounding him, and she knew that she was lost. 

He stepped through the doorway, not waiting for an invitation, and closed it behind him, the two of them were completely alone and he scowled at her. “You are wearing too much clothing for our conversation, Catelyn. Remove the dress before I remove it for you.”

It was the calmness of his voice that affected her the most, and she found herself rushing to remove the offending garment, shoving it off her shoulders and over her hips until she was standing naked before him. 

He stepped closer, his hands cupping her breasts, his rough thumbs brushing across her nipples, and she shuddered, a slight moan escaping her mouth, as they tightened sending shivers of pleasure though her body. 

He smirked, “My uncle was right, I see. We spend many hours with quite a few different servant girls as he demonstrated exactly how to touch you to provide the most pleasure. It was quite enjoyable, once I adjusted to learning the truth about my parents, and I'll admit I really liked hearing stories of you with your mouth on another woman. I'm definitely planning on seeing that, especially once I seduce Sansa. She has been almost as unpleasant to me as you were, and your husband has already given me permission to show her the error of her ways when they return from Kings Landing.”

Catelyn stared at him, speechless, her husband had given him permission? Why would he do that? She needed to find a way to contact him, to learn the truth. At least her daughters were away for now, so they were safe from her nephew's appetites.

He shook his head, the smirk still on his face. “Oh yes, your husband was quite clear that this will continue after his return from the South. You see, your husband has been well aware of your and Sansa's behavior toward me, she will find herself joining you in my bed quite soon after their return. She will learn the pleasure that is possible to enjoy, but she will also discover that actions have consequences. But we can discuss my seduction of your daughter later, right now, it's time you learn that same lesson.”

Stepping back, he took her hand and led her to the bed, but instead of pressing her against the mattress, he stopped at the foot of the bed and loosened the ropes holding the canopy in place. Taking her wrist, he wrapped one of the ropes around it, before doing the same with her other wrist. She stayed silent, her mind still trying to adjust to what the bastard was saying. 

It wasn't so much the idea of bedding her daughter that bothered her, she and her sister had enjoyed each other quite often growing up, after all. No, it was the idea that her innocent daughter would be defiled by this half Targaryen bastard! Catelyn had enough experience to endure what was happening, but Sansa was untouched! 

She wanted to rage at him, but her orders from her husband had been clear, it was his wish that she submit to the treatment, and part of her understood it was deserved. If she had treated the boy properly, even if she resented that he was her husband's bastard, things would have been very different. But it was too late now, all she could do was submit, and plan a way to protect her daughters.

Lost in her own thoughts, Catelyn missed that he had pulled her legs apart and tied her ankles to the foot of the bed, leaving her completely spread open and vulnerable to whatever he wanted to do to her. It was only when she felt his rough fingers sliding into her pussy that she realized the position she was in, and started to struggle, testing the bonds. A sharp slap on her ass stilled her, and when she cried out in protest she found her mouth full of his fingers, coated with her juices.

“Taste yourself, Catelyn, you may pretend you aren't enjoying this, but your body is already aroused and ready for me to take you. Lick your pussy juices off my fingers, and imagine what the other girls you kneel in front of will taste like. Sansa won't be the first, but you will be tasting her, and Arya as well, when she is old enough. But Arya will enjoy a much more pleasant awakening, she always treated me with love and kindness, so it's only right I treat her the same. But that is years away.”

Before she could find the words to protest, his fingers were removed and a cloth was shoved into her mouth, stilling her words. “In case you were wondering, those are a pair of your small clothes, your husband gave them to me before he left, and I've been keeping them just for tonight. I had three different serving girls wearing them this afternoon, soaking them with their juices. I wonder if you recognize any of their tastes?” He mused, before he slapped her ass again. “In case you were wondering, I gagged you because I don't want the servants to disturb us. It wouldn't do for Robb and Theon and Rickon to see you as you truly are, so do your best to keep the gag in your mouth, will you?”

Catelyn felt her skin flush with anger and humiliation, knowing that this beast would delight in exposing her to her son's and Theon. She was well aware of Robb and Theon's enjoyment of the serving girls, but she was no serving girl! She was the Lady Stark, she was a Tully! She may have to submit to this boy, but there were limits to what she would endure!

She tried to turn her head to glare at him, but a tug on her hair kept her in place, and then something was being wrapped around her head, covering her eyes completely. 

“How does it feel, Catelyn? To be helpless, not knowing what is happening, or what is going to happen? Maybe you can understand, just a little of how I felt as a young child, seeing you treating the others the way a mother should, but not knowing why you treated me so differently. As I grew older, I started to understand, but I was blameless in my birth, so why did you persist in punishing me, especially when your husband had made it clear he didn't like it?”

Catelyn shook her head, unable to speak because of the gag, but she really had no idea what she could say anyway, the bastard was right, damn it!

There was the sound of clothing being removed, which she expected, but then there was a sudden snap of leather slapping on leather, and she froze. He wouldn't! Would he? The chuckle she heard was all the answer she needed. There was nothing he wouldn't to, and for the first time she silently cursed her husband for keeping this secret from her, and then giving her the order to submit.

“So, you do understand? That's good, it won't prevent your punishment, but at least you won't have to wonder why you were being punished, you already know. Now, prepare yourself!”

That was the only warning she received as the thick leather belt landed on the back of her thighs, making her jerk in her bonds. She would have cried out except for the gag, but she could feel the hot tears rolling down her cheeks.

FTGOW & FTGOW & FTGOW

Jon kept his face impassive as he used the belt on the woman who, for so long had been the bane of his existence. It had taken many conversations with Lord Stark before he was able to start letting go of his anger at the woman, although his anger at her was less than what he held for his uncle. Mentally he understood the need to keep his true parentage secret, but the four year old little boy deep inside him didn't understand, but he got through the anger and the pain, and honestly felt closer to his uncle than he had before. 

He had not wanted to punish his aunt at first, but came to understand the reason it was necessary. He didn't have any problem at all with the idea of bedding the woman, she was an attractive woman after all. But his uncle had explained the punishment was necessary to demonstrate to Catelyn that her behavior was unacceptable, and not to be repeated. If he just claimed the woman, he knew she would submit because of her husband's orders, but the punishment helped to drive home the reason it was happening, and he could take the time to ensure she actually enjoyed what happened afterward. Eventually he would tell her that he would not be bedding Sansa or Arya, he just told her that to give her something to concentrate on, distracting her from what he was doing.

He kept strict control of himself as he used the belt on her thighs and ass, wanting it to be just painful enough to drive home the lesson but not actually cause harm to Catelyn. The belt was causing the skin to turn red, but not being broken. She would be sore when he finished, but nothing a good soak wouldn't cure, not like it was when he first started learning.

It had taken quite a bit of practice with the whores his uncle had purchased, but he had learned the proper control. The whores had been paid very well, and were given the best healing, so they weren't unhappy at the end of it, even if it was uncomfortable at first. Amusingly enough, two of them had approached him at the brothel asking to experience the belt again! He had indulged them of course. If they enjoyed the sensations, who was he to argue.?

Jon kept a close count, and when he reached 16, one for each year of his unhappiness, he dropped the belt and released her wrists and ankles from their bonds. Turning her around, he pushed on Catelyn's shoulder, and she lowered herself to her knees without hesitation. Reaching down, he removed the makeshift gag and blindfold, waiting as she blinked the tears away. Once he saw her eyes clearing, he stepped in front of the kneeling woman, his cock directly at her face.

Her eyes focused on him and she smiled widely before reaching out and stroking him. “I am sorry for how I treated you,” she softly said, looking up at him, “let me make it up to you?”

He nodded, and she licked her lips before smiling as she took him in her mouth. She started sucking him, taking his cock deeper as she used her tongue on his shaft. He moaned at the pleasure she was giving him, and he reached down to stroke her hair, letting her set the pace. The punishment was over, after all, and he wanted her to receive pleasure as well. One of her hands reached up and fondled his balls, while the other was between her legs, rubbing her pussy before sliding her fingers into herself.

She sucked him enthusiastically, and the excitement in her eyes just added to his own excitement at having her kneeling before him. The feel of her tongue as she released him from her mouth, licking his shaft and then taking his eggs in her mouth was easily the equal of the most expensive whore he had enjoyed! 

“That's feels wonderful, Catelyn, you are doing so well!” He managed to say, and she hummed happily around him. Her hand felt wonderfully as she rubbed his balls, and the warm wetness of her mouth was driving him insane!

Jon managed to keep his control as she sucked him for several minutes, until the pleasure got to be too much and the pressure inside him boiled over and he exploded in her mouth. She blinked in surprise, but started swallowing, managing to take everything he had, before releasing him from her mouth and licking him clean.

FTGOW & FTGOW & FTGOW

He smiled as he watched the two of them, a bit pleased at how well the boy had taken his lessons with the belt. It had taken him several lifetimes to become that capable, although by the time he found himself in Sunnydale as Rupert Giles, he was able to make very good use of those skills in providing guidance to the novice witches, keeping them from following dangerous paths in their exploration of magic, which prevented a great deal of problems as they grew more comfortable with their skills.

He wondered if he would ever return to that universe, he'd actually enjoyed himself a great deal while he was there. Unfortunately he doubted it, once the main problem was resolved and things set on the right path he tended to get pulled away, leaving his changes behind.

With this world though, he had a feeling he would be there for several years at least, there was a lot of crap that needed to be corrected before he was done. And one of the major issues was being corrected right in front of him. 

Lightly touching both Jon and Catelyn, he removed any hesitation or resentment on Catelyn's part, allowing her to accept that the punishment was warranted so it wouldn't fester between the two of them. He also changed her feelings toward Jon from hatred to affection, and ensured she would greatly enjoy joining her nephew in bed, without any messy emotions getting involved.

With Jon, Ned's nephew was already developing the dominant personality that he would need in claiming the Mother of Dragons, and any others who found themselves in his path. He also gifted the young man with a tiny fraction of his power, which increased Jon's stamina. 

Catelyn squealed in happy surprise when he lifted her from her knees, his cock hard and ready to go already, and soon had her kneeling on the bed, her legs spread wide, and Jon was behind her, his cock rubbing against the lips of Catelyn's soaking pussy, before pushing inside her. 

Feeling a presence approaching his physical body, he withdrew his attention from Ned's wife and nephew and willed himself back to his body. Opening his eyes, he saw Cersei kneeling in the doorway, completely nude.

With a smile, he climbed to his feet and approached her, his cock hardening as he walked, until he was standing before the kneeling woman. Reading her thoughts, it was easy to see that she was driven by nothing more than horniness and desire to repeat their earlier encounter, so he reached down and gripped her hair, pulling her open mouth toward his cock.

FTGOW & FTGOW & FTGOW

Catelyn keened happily as she was stretched around Jon's cock, she had missed being filled like this since her husband had gone South, and it was a glorious feeling! Even the sting from the belt had faded, leaving nothing but a memory that she could ignore, all that mattered right now was the wonderful stretching inside her, touching her in ways that her fingers or Alana's tongue never could match! He wasn't quite a filling as her Lord Husband, but she was still enjoying the way Jon was pounding her into the bed. He even surprised her by reaching around and rubbing her as his cock barreled into her eager pussy, his fingers brushing her button and making the pleasure even more intense. But when his other hand started playing with her tits and pinching her nipples, it was all she could do not to scream her pleasure to the entire keep!

He kept pounding her, it seemed like for hours, as the pleasure kept building and receding, building and receding as he changed his position and the way he was fucking her, until she was ready to give him anything if he only let her cum, but finally he slammed against her hips and gave out a strangled groan, she felt him swelling inside her and that was what she needed, the climax that had been building for centuries finally burst through the damn and took her far away, her body floating on an ocean of bliss.

She floated in ecstasy for ages until she finally felt herself drawn back to the keep and into her body. Looking up at the man responsible for her wonderful feelings, she noticed that she was laying on her back and, with a sleepy smile, closed her eyes and drifted away on the wings of dream.

Jon looked down at the woman in disbelief, he was ready to go again and she was sleeping? Shaking his head, he moved so he was laying behind her, wrapping his arms around her and was soon sleeping as well.

In his dreams, there were dragons...

End Chapter Two


End file.
